The present invention relates to a tiltable metallurgical furnace vessel, particularly a furnace vessel for an electric arc furnace, having a completely closed lateral protrusion that has an underside with a closable discharge opening.
The furnace vessel of an electric arc furnace as mentioned above is known from Stahl und Eisen [Steel and Iron] 104 (1984) No. 1, pages 7-10. Compared to an electric arc furnace vessel having a lateral pouring spout, the above-mentioned furnace vessels have the advantage that they have a larger furnace volume and that the necessary tilt angle is reduced. However, they have the drawback that the center of gravity of the vessel lies substantially outside the tilt axis and thus additional tilting forces are required. Furthermore the vessel, due to the eccentric position of its center of gravity, must be statically adapted by the provision of special reinforcements.